


Space Mom Day

by Anima_princess_1



Series: STAR WARS Collection [10]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Holidays, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_princess_1/pseuds/Anima_princess_1
Summary: With Mother's Day coming, Sabine and Ezra plan to show Hera how much they love and appreciate her
Relationships: Hera/Sabine/Ezra
Series: STAR WARS Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425217
Kudos: 5
Collections: Holiday Stories, My Stories, My Work, One-Shots, STAR WARS, STAR WARS One-Shots





	Space Mom Day

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to my mom

Hera was the best mom Ezra and Sabine could ask for; and she wasn't even their biological mother. Sabine didn't have the best relationship with her mother and Ezra couldn't really remember his. Hera did everything a good mother did. She took care of them when they were sick and saw that, despite the fact that they were in the middle of a rebellion, they had the best education she and Kanan could provide. Not an easy thing for someone who was just a kid herself when Ezra and Sabine were born.  
  
☆☆☆  
  
"Sabine," Ezra said. "Do you know what Sunday is?"  
  
"Not really. Is it something important?"  
  
"It's Mother's Day. We should do something for Hera. She's been like a mother to us since we joined the crew."  
  
"I don't know, Ezra," Sabine said. "Mandalorians don't really do holidays."  
  
"But twi'leks do. Hera said that family is everything to twi'leks and we are her family. Besides, she's done a ton of stuff for us. We should do something for her."  
  
☆☆☆  
  
Sunday dawned bright and early. Ezra and Sabine where both up with the sun. After getting dressed, they made their way to the kitchen and began to make a special breakfast for Hera. They were positive that the rest of the crew knew that they were up to something since they have been very secretive for the past week but no one said anything. With no money, they had opted to make Hera a Mother's Day present and to make her breakfast. Once the food was done, they arranged the plate, a cup of caf, and Hera's present on a tray Ezra had found.  
  
"You carry it," Sabine said to Ezra. "As a Jedi, your reflexes are better than mine so you'll b able to catch things better if you trip."  
  
"Okay," Ezra said picking up the tray. "But make sure that nothing's in the way. I'd rather not trip if I don't have to."  
  
The two teens made their way down the hall to the cabins. The three adults (and Chopper) were still asleep and they didn't want to wake them up just yet. Open the door to Hera's room, they went inside. Once the door shut behind them, they looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Happy Mother's Day!" they said together waking Hera.  
  
"What's this?" she asked sitting up.  
  
"We made you breakfast," Sabine said as she climbed up on the bunk. Ezra passed her the tray using the Force before climbing up after her.  
  
"You didn't have to," Hera said. Some of the food was slightly burnt but it was the thought that counted.  
  
"We wanted to," Ezra said. "It's Mother's Day and you are the best mom in the Galaxy."  
  
"We made this for you," Sabine said handing Hera the gift.  
  
Opening it, Hera fond a picture. Sabine had obviously painted it while it was clear that Ezra had made the frame. It depicted the crew (including Chopper) on the fields of Lothal with several Loth-cats around them.  
  
"I love it," Hera said. "It's a wonderful gift from my two children."  
  
She hugged both Sabine and Ezra. When she had left Ryloth, she hadn't planned on things turning out the way they had. She had planed to start a rebellion against the Empire but she had never thought she would make such good friends, find love, or become a mother to two teenagers. This had to be the best Mother's Day she had ever had in a long time.  



End file.
